Brothel
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Sting thinks that his boys need to have some fun and loosen up. So he takes them to a club. AU, Slash, Het, femslash, Jedam, James Storm/Bobby Roode, Lita/Trish, Sting/Dixie Carter, Christian/Heath, Punk/Morrison, Oneshot


**So…my final Christmas present for this year goes out to my Rhiannamator. Although the Sting/Dixie parts were an indulgence for me. Eh, I'll call it my Christmas present for myself.**

* * *

><p>"Why are we even here?" Steve, or as most of his co-workers called him Sting-apparently he had the viciousness of a scorpion-, laughed as he dragged the protesting two through the door. A group of them had decided to go out after work that night and since they had been unable to decide where to go he had made the decision. As most of their group was gay and single-and in his opinion needing to get laid-he had dragged them to a brothel, one that just happened to cater to the gay clientele. Of course the two that needed to get laid the most were also the two who were protesting the most.<p>

"Come on boys, this won't be so bad," he scolded calmly. "I'm going in there so you two can suck it up and admire some hot guys." Jason Reso and Phil Brooks glared at him, but he had reached the door and shoved them inside before they could argue with him. He could hear the laughter erupting from behind him as he guided the two men to seats right in front of the stage.

"We're even here for moral support," came the calm drawl from James Storm as he and his own boyfriend took the seats on the other side of Phil. Sting motioned for Jeff Hardy to take the seat next to take the seat next to Jay, before he took the seat on the outside of the group. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up boys; you're on in a few minutes!" The owner of the place, a fiery red-head by the name of Amy Dumas was walking up and down the backstage area, encouraging her boys to get ready faster. A group of three guys sat together in one corner, fussing over each others hair and outfits.<p>

"You boys just about ready?" Trish asked as she joined them. The three guys smiled and nodded at her. Trish Stratus was a sweet brunette woman who was not only Amy's right hand woman but also her girlfriend. She was also the one who mothered all of the boys in the back, making sure they were happy and healthy. Despite her rough exterior Amy had a soft heart, choosing the guys who wouldn't survive on the streets and taking good care of them or buying them from other brothel s and the occasional drug dealer. That was where the three boys came from, connecting instantly to each other.

The tall pretty blonde had been the first one of the three to join _Flame_. Amy had seen him on the street, his boyfriend/dealer/owner smacking him around before he was in the process of being sold to some guy. Amy had stepped in, not afraid of the muscular tattooed man known as the Animal on the streets and easily negotiated to buy him. All she had known was his name was Adam and the blonde had never been more grateful to anyone after she had brought him back to her brothel. He had struck up an instant friendship with Trish, and had stayed at her side for the majority of his first years. She had taken care of him, and it was thanks to her that he had felt comfortable working for Amy.

The brunette beauty that was rubbing glitter over his abs had been the second one of their little group to be found. Trish had been the one to find him, barely 18 and standing on a street corner. She had been appalled not only at how young he was but also at how much his ribs showed, and had instantly began to convince the poor boy to go with her. He had been understandably nervous when he had been shown to the house that they shared, upstairs from the showroom and the playrooms, but Adam had been the first one introduced to him and they became firm friends. Adam had also been the first to learn his name, and he and Johnny had been practically inseparable when they weren't working since then.

The third member of their little group had only been working at _Flame_ for a few months compared to Adams 3 years and Johnny's 2 years. A gorgeous ginger rockstar, Heath had been found in a dark dingy little brothel. Amy had been tipped off by a friend of hers and had ended up at _Jewel_ on the night that the owner had decided to sell the ginger to the highest bidder. He had been terrified, struggling against the two muscled men that held him on the stage. Amy had felt sorry for the poor kid, and had let the others outbid each other before she had bought him easily. Heath had gone with her but it was obvious he was scared of where he was going to end up. Amy hadn't hesitated before turning the ginger over to Adam and Johnny, both of whom had instantly stepped into the mentoring role. Heath had been wary to trust the two of them, not wanting to get close and get hurt again was what they had guessed, but when Adam sat with him when he couldn't sleep and came rushing in whenever he cried out in the middle of a nightmare Heath gradually came to trust the blonde, and by extension his brunette best friend.

Now the three of them were inseparable, always together and taking care of each other. When they had a show it wasn't unusual to see them huddled in a corner together fussing over each other's hair and outfits. Amy moved among the backstage area, motioning for people to go out and dance at certain times. That was how it worked in her brothel. They went out and danced, either starting skimpy or stripping until they ended up in skimpy clothing, and then the patrons could buy them for the night or just for some attention.

"Tinkerbelle you're up," Amy said as she walked past. Adam straightened Johnny's skin tight shirt, brushing the non-existent wrinkles out before he let the brunette go, turning to finish straightening Heaths slightly bouncy waves.

* * *

><p>Sting had gotten the guys set up with drinks and the sexy waiter had even flirted with Bobby and James. Well, technically he had flirted with James until he had realised that the two men came as a pair and he had backed off. Dressed simply in white pants with A.J. tattooed down his side, the couple had obviously felt an attraction to the man as James left his arm slung over the back of Bobby chair and the darker haired man had absently begun playing with James's loose hair as they talked softly and watched the waiters ass as he moved fluidly around the room. Sting was more interested in watching them than watching the dancers on stage seeing as he wasn't gay and had a girlfriend at home but so far it seemed that none of the dancers had managed to capture anyones interest.<p>

"Next up, NITRO." Sting sighed as he sunk down into his chair; he was getting sick of seeing the almost naked bodies on stage and all around him. His girlfriend kept texting him, sending him dirty things that he was sure was making her blush, and he was not immune to the thoughts that his Dixie was putting in his head.

"Someone's enjoying this," Jeff teased. Sting glared at him and rearranged himself in his jeans.

"My girl is being naughty," he growled. "It has nothing to do with where we are." Jeff sniggered and was about to reply when a muttered "Holy shit" caught their attention. Phil was leaning forward in his seat, watching the pretty brunette spin around the pole on stage. With his jeans hugging his ass and his shirt showing off the obvious muscles he possessed, his dark brown hair hanging down in loose waves over his shoulders the man was stunning. The second the brunettes routine was finished Phil was out of his seat.

"He's mine," he stated before he headed to the entrance to wait for him.

* * *

><p>Johnny left the backstage area and headed to the door. He'd been allowed to put his jeans back on but Amy had insisted he pull his thong up so the straps showed.<p>

"Hi there." Johnny looked up to see a dark-haired man standing in front of him smirking.

"Hi," he replied. "Can I help you?" The man stepped closer, still smirking.

"I'm Phil," he announced. "I was wondering who I had to speak to in order to purchase your services for the night." Johnny smiled shyly and pushed the door open again.

"Trish? Amy?" he called. The red-head slid out of the room and slung an arm around Johnny's shoulders. It was a technique of hers, be as scary and dominating as possible so that the clients wouldn't try to take advantage of her boys. Phil wasn't intimidated by it so he and Amy quickly negotiated a price for the night. Johnny was allowed to take Phil to one of the back rooms, and he could feel a delicious thrill go through him at the thought of being possessed by the other man.

* * *

><p>With Phil gone Bobby and James quickly said their goodbyes and left as well. Sting would be able to control Jeff and Jay easily enough. The two men left the club and James instantly pushed Bobby up against the wall. The dark haired man brought his hands up to James's shoulders, clutching them desperately as his mouth was plundered, before he shifted them to tangle in the long locks of his boyfriend. James moaned into his mouth as his hair was tugged, tilting his head back slightly and breaking their kiss. Bobby smirked and tugged it again on purpose, a little harder this time, even as he bucked his hips against his cowboy. James let out a throaty groan, before he dropped a quick kiss on Bobby's lips.<p>

"Let's get home, finish this in our bed," he suggested lowly. Bobby grinned and nodded.

"Only if we finish this with your dick in my ass and your hair wrapped around my fists," he agreed. James grinned and dragged Bobby to their car. He had no objections to that.

* * *

><p>"Oh my…" Back in the club Jeff and Sting were outright laughing at Jay. The blonde was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his attention firmly on the ginger on stage. The dancer, introduced as Cherry, was wearing nothing more than a pair of fox-ears on his head and a foxtail attached to the orange thong. He had a few tattoos adorning his skin, and he had a slight blush on his cheeks. Jay was stunned as the red-head swung around the pole, the blonde groaning as the package in the thong became even more pronounced. Like Phil, Jay rushed off as soon as Cherry's set finished, obviously wanting to snatch the gorgeous man up as soon as he could.<p>

* * *

><p>Jay was leaning against the wall when the ginger came out, and his eyes obviously conveyed his intentions. The ginger walked over and plastered himself against Jay, staring into his eyes with a sultry smirk. Jay grinned and placed a palm over the gingers ass boldly, not even flinching when Amy appeared from the backstage door.<p>

"How much for the night?" he asked clearly. Amy grinned and stepped forward, getting ready to negotiate. And Heath couldn't wait for her to finish. This guy seemed the dominating type, and he could feel how big the handsome blonde was. He was looking forward to his night.

* * *

><p>Sting checked his watch and sighed. His plan to get the guys laid had taken longer than he thought, and he was very bored. At least he only had Jeff left. And the younger man had at least shown interest in some of the dancers. But Sting knew that it had to be the perfect guy before Jeff would even consider going to the back.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the dancer you've all been waiting for, EDGE!" From the first sight of the tall, lithe blonde beauty Jeff was hooked. The moment the hazel eyes from the dancer on stage connected with Jeff's emerald ones the younger man was already moving, obviously going to negotiate immediately. Sting couldn't blame him, there were already others moving to buy this one. But he was also grateful that he could finally leave. And so he did just that.

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the morning Heath was kneeling on a bed, Jay thrusting in and out of him. The young ginger was moaning and writhing, begging to be allowed to cum. Jay was leaving bite marks down his spine, nothing serious or too deep, just enough to tip Heath over the edge. And when the ginger man was finally allowed to cum, he exploded with a scream, dragging the handsome blonde over the edge with him.<p>

In another room, Johnny was teasing Phil, swaying his hips to try and entice the other man to chase him. He let out a squeak when he was tossed on the bed before he giggled softly as Phil crawled on top of him and kissed him gently, even as he slid inside the brunette easily and gently, setting up a sweet pace.

Adam was sprawled out on his bed, hands cuffed to the headboard and moaning wildly as Jeff fucked him hard. The younger man was groaning all sorts of curses and praises as he fucked the blonde, and Adam was bucking back into his thrusts. The blonde was moaning and writhing, content in being used and fucked by the gorgeous man above him. He just hoped that he might get to meet him again someday.

On the outskirts of suburbia, two men lay sound asleep. Bobby had his head resting on James's chest, his hand splayed possessively across his heart. James had his arm wrapped around Bobby holding the other man to his body even in sleep. He was feeling blissful and at peace, even if his head was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow. Bobby had a tendency to get a little rough when he came, and James never minded his hair being pulled.

In the centre of suburbia, Sting was curled firmly around his girlfriend. While all of the guys were getting laid, he was just happy to be home.


End file.
